1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium storing a computer program for executing the method, and more particularly, to a digital photographing apparatus that may easily obtain still images having various viewing angles, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium storing a computer program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a digital photographing apparatus stores data regarding images which are obtained through a photographing operation in a photographing mode, in a storage medium, and displays images on a display unit by using the data stored in the storage medium. In particular, digital photographing apparatuses having a zoom function have currently become very popular nowadays due to their convenience of, for example, composition.
However, in a conventional digital photographing apparatus having a zoom function, a user has to determine a zoom ratio and to determine composition in accordance with the zoom ratio, before obtaining data regarding a still image. Thus, inconvenience is caused because, after the data regarding the still image is already obtained, the user has to change the zoom ratio into a different zoom ratio and to again form a new composition in order to obtain data regarding the still image having the new composition determined in accordance with the different zoom ratio.